


Broken Wing

by mrs_d



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sam's boyfriends are the worst, Snark, but also sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: “Guys,” Sam groaned. “Enough. Or I’ll make both of you wait in the car.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just clearing out some old drafts when I found this little guy, figured I may as well post it.

“No cast?” Steve repeated, his tone incredulous. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

The doctor drew in a patient breath. “I assure you, Captain Rogers—”

“He’s not a captain anymore,” Bucky mumbled from Sam’s other side.

“Would you let her finish?” Steve snapped. “Sam’s hurt, this isn’t the time—”

“I’m just saying—”

“Guys,” Sam groaned. He’d been through too much today already to deal with this. “Enough. Or I’ll make both of you wait in the car.”

Steve and Bucky fell silent at that — Sam could feel them glaring at each other over his head — and the doctor’s eyes slid from one to the other, and then back to Sam, before she went on.

“As I was saying,” she said, clearing her throat slightly. “For this type of fracture, a cast would actually do more harm than good. The best thing to do is rest, keeping your arm on a pillow like it is now, and start physical therapy as soon as possible.”

“Which will be when?” Sam asked tiredly.

“It depends,” the doctor replied. “I’ll have you back in five days for a check-up, and with luck, we can schedule your first PT appointment then.”

“Great,” Sam muttered. Five days without the use of his right arm. “What about a sling? Can I use a sling?”

The doctor winced and shook her head. “You might actually find that more painful, since it’d put pressure on the elbow.”

Somehow, Sam found that hard to believe — his arm was hurting worse than he’d thought possible, given the tiny size of the crack on the x-ray — but he nodded anyway.

“Can you give him something for the pain?” Steve asked.

The doctor nodded. “Tylenol with codeine might—”

“No,” Sam interrupted. “Codeine makes me throw up.”

“What about something stronger?” asked Bucky.

“Percs make me puke, too,” said Sam.

The doctor was giving him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Mr. Wilson. Over-the-counters might be your only option, then.”

“That’s fine,” Sam mumbled, suddenly exhausted. He rolled his neck in Steve’s direction. “Can we go home yet?”

“I’ll get your discharge papers,” said the doctor, heading for the door.

The second she was gone, Bucky gingerly reached over with his left hand and rubbed Sam’s lower back.

“Poor little birdie,” he murmured.

“Can’t fly for a while,” Steve added, kissing the top of Sam’s hand.

“Have to stay in the nest.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Please tell me you won’t be staying there with me.”

“Sorry, you’re not getting rid of us that easily,” Bucky assured him. “Somebody’s gotta keep an eye on you, wait on you hand and foot.”

“Or hand, anyway,” Steve chuckled.

“Plus,” Bucky went on, ducking in so his voice sent a small chill down Sam’s spine. “I can think of a half a dozen ways Steve and I can keep you from exerting yourself.”

“Oh, yeah?” Sam said, ignoring the shivers and raising an eyebrow as he pulled back. “And what would those be?”

Bucky smirked, and Steve swooped low enough to kiss along Sam’s neck, until he had Sam’s earlobe between his teeth. Sam bit back a moan when Bucky’s metal hand started digging into his lower back at the same time, working the tense muscles there until he thought he was melting.

The doctor chose that moment to return, of course, but she simply coughed and set the clipboard down on the desk, with the instructions to leave it with reception on the way out. Sam’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he signed the papers clumsily with his left hand when Bucky brought them over, and Steve kept trying to distract him with more kisses.

“Come on,” he mumbled, and the next thing Sam knew, he was being carried through the parking lot by Captain America, while the Winter Soldier went ahead and cleared a path by telling everyone within earshot that there was a fallen angel coming through.

Sam just shook his head and laughed. He was feeling better already.


End file.
